The invention relates to a device for generating announcement information.
A device of this kind is required, for example for information systems as customarily used for telephone information or transport schedule information systems. Announcement information may then consist of a basic sentence, for example "This is the telephone information . . . , please wait", different key words, for example in the form of different city names, being insertable in the basic sentence at the position of the void denoted by the dots. The basic sentences and the necessary key words can be both stored as natural speech in a storage unit. This is an intricate operation requiring a large amount of storage space, for example, if the number of possible key words were great. Moreover, it is difficult to pronounce the key words so that they can be inserted into the basic sentence without discontinuities. In fact if a particular key word were to be combined with different basic sentences,or even at different positions in a single basic sentence, each such occurrence could necessitate a different pronounciation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for generating announcement information which allows for a variety of different anouncement information to be generated without requiring a large amount of storage space.